Nier (Granblue Fantasy)
|-|Lovers= |-|Death= Summary Nier is a young woman who had her existence denied at every turn, thus leading to an overwhelming desire for love and acceptance which gradually warped the very fabric of her being. As her sense of morality began to wane, she came upon the Arcarum grim reaper who grants death to all. The two now stand together like lovers, hell-bent on creating a new world that will fully acknowledge them. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 4-A Name: Nier, Grieving Lovers Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Erune / Evoker Powers and Abilities: |-|Evoker= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Has axe and dagger weapon mastery in her stats), Enhanced Senses, Magic and Elemental Manipulation (Knows Basic Elementary spells and Life Magic), Resurrection and Immortality (Type 4; Death is able to bring her back indefinitely after she died), Life Manipulation and Necromancy (Completely revived a rotting Great Tree by transferring life of the surrounding trees), Absorption (Thirsting allows her to absorb damage and heal from it), Blessed (The only person who can unlock and read the tome of forbidden Magic that only the first generation of their line can do), Reality Warping and Spatial Manipulation (Capable of Warping the area turning it into a World of Love and Death), Damage Boost (World of Love and Death amplifies attacks), Portal Creation, Gravity Manipulation and BFR (Capable of creating a portal that sends other people to another dimension in her card, sucking them into the portal), Sealing (Capable of sealing other people to her card and her card was used to seal Death), Damage Reduction and Forcefield Creation (Love Redemption cuts the damage she takes to 90% while Beloved guards her from attacks reducing their potency to 50%), Death Manipulation and Durability Negation (She can control life which includes manipulating it and ignoring durability), Healing (with life manipulation), Magic (As pactbearer her life is tied to Death and Death will not stop killing and resurrecting her out of love), Pain Manipulation (She's capable of inflicting intolerable pain with the magic from the forbidden tome), Statistics Amplification (Love redemption increases her special attack damage and Last Love allows her special attack to reactivate in the same attack), Statistics Reduction and Curse Manipulation (Greatly reduces enemy defensive and speed capability and curses them preventing them from healing upon dying), Telepathy (Capable of communicating with death using Red Jewel), Summoning (Can summon death), Resistance to Power Nullification (Her special abilities is very resistant to nullification) |-|Death= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (She can sense changes in her pocket dimension as she was analyzing information from it), Existence Erasure (Capable of erasing all of existence upon creating the new world, able to bring death and erase existence physically, mentally, spiritually and conceptually), Death Manipulation (A primal beast born from the concept of death delivering death sentence), Necromancy, Life Manipulation (Death has the power to bring back the fallen), Healing (Restored Nier's Body), Darkness Manipulation (Summoned darkness that swallowed Nier's Dead body making it disappear), Limited Probability Manipulation (Can inflict Ill fortune with misfortune), Awakened Power (Awakens true power as battle progresses and performs special attacks upon awakening it), Dimensional Travel and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can travel between her pocket dimension), Durability Negation (Can ignore durability with death manipulation), Memory Manipulation (Capable of erasing and returning memories of people she resurrected]), Creation (Was able to create various Primals and people), Information Analysis (Was analyzing how to destroy the world by examining the fight between various skydwellers and astrals), Light Manipulation (Can emit light from red jewel and generate blinding light from opening a rift in her pocket reality), Flight, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 and 8 in her true form), Non-Corporeal (Primal beast can return to their non-corporeal form at will), Abstract Existence in her true form (Type 1; Primals, in their true forms, are abstract without any kind of form, representing their elements or abstractions), Large Size (Type 2) and Size Manipulation (Primal beast can alter their size to appear smaller but is originally large), Natural Weaponry (Her hair is sharp scythes), Power Bestowal (Can bestow their powers to their pactbearer), Reality Warping and Spatial Manipulation (With The World of Love and Death), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Primals are capable of regenerating after being reduced to their concept), Statistics Amplification (Deathly Thirteen increases allies speed by thrice the amount), Resurrection Negation (Able to bring "complete death" to The World, killing him forever), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly; Able to negate Primals' Regeneration), Immortality Negation (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 8; Able to completely kill Primals), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to completely kill Primals who in their true form are non-corporeal abstract entities), Resistance to Sealing (Was freely able to break her seal and the reason she didn't was to research how to destroy the world) Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation and Curse Manipulation (As a primal beast of Death she governs the concept of death making it unable for even The World to curse her into dying if she tried resisting him unlike the other 9 Arcarums), Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation (Capable of resisting paralysis and Gravity). Attack Potency: Unknown (The extent of her life manipulation is unclear but it can ignore durability by sucking out the life of the target) | Multi-Solar System level (All Arcarum summons created and sustains a pocket dimension that consisted of nebulae and multiple stars) Speed: Unknown | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to The Moon, able to spread the space of her dimension at this speed) Lifting Strength: Average Human (Piled bodies in a closet) | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Unknown | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Street level (Survived Corries Fireball) | Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High, possibly limitless with Death Range: Tens of meters with Scythe and Magic to stellar with Death Standard Equipment: Hair Scythe and Red Jewel Intelligence: Average. Despite being blessed and being able to read a forbidden tome and learn it her magical knowledge is average and is considered inept on magic by her family Weaknesses: Warped and mentally unstable to the point that she went mad when people rejected her, Death is mentally unstable, Death being abstract is only applicable when her power is drained completely, and this is more of a downside than anything else, as Primals in their abstract forms are completely powerless. Weak to Light based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Klagen Totentanz:' Calls forth the Death Card that Summons the wailing souls from Death dealing massive darkness damage that increases with Love Redemption *'Deathly Thirteen:' Death calls forth the wailing souls to swallow the target instantly killing it and gaining speed boost at least up to thrice the amount *'Love Redemption:'Passively weakens any damage that is directed at nier and special attack damage increases *'The World of Love and Death:' Warps the entire battlefield into The World of Love and Death greatly amplifying attack potency and dealing bonus effect upon attack *'Beloved:' Nier amplifies her speed thrice the original and greatly reducing further any damage she takes *'Last Love:' Special attacks activates twice *'Unfinished Business:' Curses the enemy if nier dies preventing them from regenerating and healing and lowering their defensive capability and slowing their speed by a large amount *'The Lovers Upright:' Partially absorbs any damage taken to heal and automatically resurrects. *'Death's Aura:' Her aura greatly boost any dark based attacks of allies and increases it further to light elemental enemies *'Death Waltz:' Death makes her scythe hair dance *'Misfortune:' Inflicts Ill fortune unto the enemy increasing its chances of being attacked *'Death Sentence:' Sentenced the target to death ignoring its immortality, resurrection and regeneration Key: Pre-Pact | Post-Pact Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Yogiri Takatou (Instant Death) Yogiri's Profile (Speed was equalized. Post-Pact Nier was used) Inconclusive Matches: The Warpriest (Destiny) The Warpriest's profile (Speed was equalized and both at 4-B) Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Magic Users Category:Summons Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Life and Death Users Category:Curse Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Portal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Pain Users Category:Element Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Probability Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Memory Users Category:Information Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Yandere Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Death Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Matter Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healers